Shinobi Admin
by farce909
Summary: Not all shinobi serve on the front lines, fighting for their village in epic battles. Some do a thankless job that is just as important to the survival of Konoha as any other. Some shinobi do paperwork.


Shinobi Admin

The red light clicked on signaling the start of the day. Four men lined up slugishly as one by one they poured their first cup of coffee. Preperations complete, work could begin.

"Damien!" The shout came from behind a closed door. One of four doors that stood in a square room with four desks, four people and an unknown number of books, scrolls and random papers stacked precariously everywhere.

Getting up from his desk, Damien slowly made his way towards the door dodging gracefully around, over and oddly enough, under the stacks of paperwork that littered the office. coming to the door he straightened his uniform and knocked.

Knock.. knock.. knock.. knock..

"Enter"

Pushing the door in he found his superior sitting at his desk, nameplate neat centered and shiny. Martin Corestore - Administrative Supervisor - Dept. 4.

"You called sir?"

"Yes Damien, do you know why?"

"No sir."

Voice beginning to rise, Martin hissed "This is why!"

Slamming a folder onto his otherwise neat desk. "You have the nerve to submit THIS!"

"Sir I have…"

"Silence!"

And there was silence. Breathing heavily and rubbing his brow Martin continued.

"You understand the importance of what we do here don't you Damien?"

"Yes sir, but I just wan…"

"Then why… do I have to explain the need for you to be here? Why do you insist on trying my patience like this!"

"I don't think…"

"That's right you don't think! You don't see the full picture, don't think about what would happen if our hard work were to end!"

Pacing as best as he could in the confined space Martin continued.

"I cannot approve, someone needs to think of the big picture Damien. Someone needs to keep all of the cogs working together."

"But sir, I…"

"And that's final!"

Sighing lightly, Damien half-muttered "Yes sir."

"Good, now get back to work."

Turning and opening the door, Damien returned to his desk, once again dodging gracefully through the stacks of paperwork that littered the office. Sighing lightly and taking a sip of coffee, Damien muttered to himself.

"I just wanted to take a day off."

_I was not a special student. I was average. Not that there is anything bad about being average, just that it's not very exciting. I knew that there were kids in my class that were talented and destined for something great, and I was okay with that. Okay not at first, at first I was jealous and angry at fate and destiny and all that. But inevitably I found that I was able to feel good without doing anything spectacular. I found satisfaction in the ordinary done with precision, reveled in the details and how they fit together to create something more than just the sum of their parts. So in the end I found my place in the not so exciting average group of the class. Just another average shinobi serving as just another cog in the great machine that was Konoha._

The Administration Department #4 was one division of paper pushers that did, paperwork. But these paper pushers were also trained killers. Not very skilled ones but still, the point stands. They all practiced every month for two hours as prescribed by the guidelines of their division and made sure to pass their annual battle readiness exams. The exam was about as difficult as the Academy Graduation Exam, meaning it wasn't.

So not many shinobi considered them to be _real_ shinobi. Still they were a proud group of men and women who tirelessly served the greater good of their village.

"I don't care! you are going to fill out both the F-22a and F-22b forms before you receive any back pay!"

The words of a true warrior fighting a noble battle could be heard coming from the front room.

"But that money is mine! I earned it, through real _shinobi_ work, not that you would understand."

Not the wisest of moves as Damien was not having a good day. Not only had his request for leave been denied, he had also spilled his coffee on his pants and lost his favorite pen.

"Oh… I see. you went out of the village on a mission?"

"Yes."

"Well I'm going to have to ask you to fill out the A-8 form and submit it with the F-22a and F-22b forms. Were you injured in the line of duty?"

Damien spoke quickly and just like an unstoppable force, no highly trained killer stood a chance.

"Yes, I suppose…"

"Then you'll also need to file the D-A-3 form before you file an official request for you're A-8 form. Processing may take between 1 and 3 standard business days. Any questions?"

"Ye…"

"Excellent. I'll go and fetch your D-A-3 for you to fill out."

And like a storm of paper, ink and demonic destruction, Damien went to fetch said D-A-3 form leaving a shell shocked shinobi in his wake.


End file.
